Shades of Gray
by Shin aK1ra-sama
Summary: Being strong won't always mean that you want to protect. Benjamin Lee, a middle-schooler, gains powers from a strange moon-rock. What can he do with that power? Especially, when he meets the Powerpuff Girls Z? -takes place a few months after PPGZ-
1. Eternal Blight sono ichi

In the darkness of space, the tranquil silence is broken…by another space project by NASA. Astronauts appear to be conducting another research operation on the moon…not that it should be as fruitless and pointless as the past operations………However, there seems to be something different about this operation…

"**We seem to have found an unidentifiable material here,**" an astronaut at the moon looks at a bright white-colored rock, "**What are your orders?**"

"**Bring it back with us, sir?**" the astronaut questions then proceeds to take the material, "**Yes, sir…Using it to handle the material as we speak. Yes, sir.**"

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z is not mine! This fanfic is mine****…****MINE!!!**

– o – o – o – o – o –

Note: "speaking"; "_thinking_"; "EMPHASIZING"; "assumed Japanese"; "**assumed English**"; "ASSUMED ENGRISH"

– o – o – o – o – o –

**#1 Eternal Blight (Sono Ichi)**

– o – o – o – o – o –

Wedged between good and evil…between white and black…between right and wrong…between happiness and sadness…between hope and despair…between sanity and insanity…it has been a year since that day…when Kare tried to destroy the world…but there appears to be an heir…one of the humans…shall—

– o – o – o – o – o –

Weeks later, at NASA, the rock is being tested with various materials. Scientists left and right…hypothesizing about the strange energy signal within the pure white rock. Among them is a Chinese professor who has left his son outside the room to observe their experimenting…a "safe" distance away…

"**Hmph…**_**Why do I have to stay out here?! I can help, too, can't I? I have the best grades in Chemistry…so…**_" the boy, watching his father and the other scientists, pouts. He appears to be maturing…almost. He has short (as in "acceptable" middle-school short) (darker than) black hair that seems to brighten (to a "normal" black) when light refracts from it. His dark brown eyes emanate a sense of sorrow and hate yet seem to only reflect his yearning for love and kindness. An average physique…for a boy of fourteen years…who can do nothing but pout and wonder about the strange moon-rock. He wears a white undershirt under his blue jacket, which matches his blue jeans. With him is a black bag full of books.

After a while, a bell rings to remind the scientists not to overwork themselves too much and go take their lunch. Unbelievably, the scientists appear to be no different than high school students in this scenario, as they rush out of the lab to take their lunch.

When he notices his father exiting, the boy runs to him, "**Hey, Dad, what's with the rock?**"

"**It's classified information, Zhengwu. Remember that I brought you here with me to work only because your mother asked me to…and I cannot talk about these sort of things with those who do not need to know,**" his father coldly replies, as he cleans his glasses.

"**Ch,**" the boy Zhengwu scoffs, "**then what's the point of my coming here if I can't do anything?! And I want to be referred to by my other name, Dad!**"

"**Benjamin Lee, don't take that tone of voice with me! I'm your father, and you should be grateful that I brought you here! Other people can only dream of seeing NASA from afar! You are in one of the only-authorized-personnel-allowed area! Should you not be grateful?!**" his father scolds at him.

"_**Useless…**_" Benjamin turns his back to his father and walks away.

"**Your child is…**" one of the other scientists whispers to his father.

"**Nothing…I'll be heading out for lunch, aren't you going to eat?**" his father replies to his fellow scientist.

"**Yes, let's go,**" the other scientist smiles, as she pushes Benjamin's father to the exit.

"**For a scientist…you are always so lively…**" Benjamin's father laughs.

"**Of course! Otherwise, I'd be choking under all this stress, Professor Lee!**" she laughs, as well.

Once the area is empty of people, Benjamin takes his chance and enters the room, "_**Stupid scientists…forgetting to keep something important unguarded…**_"

Once inside, he moves towards the white rock and takes a good look at it, "_**An energy source? My ass! This is nothing but standard moon-rock!**_"

"**I've wasted my time here…as usual…**" Benjamin takes a book out from his bag and begins reading, "_**Ancient arms are always fascinating…!**_"

"I've found you…," a voice is heard.

"**What?! Who— A ghost?!**" Benjamin jumps back and looks around the room to find the source of the voice.

"Wrong!" the voice laughs…a masculine voice laughing femininely.

"**What…t-t-t-th-th-the—?**" Benjamin is now officially panicking.

"TACHI SA ROKKU…" the voice attempts to speak in Engrish.

"'**Touch the rock'?**" Benjamin moves closer to the rock and reluctantly does as the voice says…and touches the rock…

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO…" the voice laughs, "Perfect…!!!"

"**W—What?!**" a bright light covers the area and envelops Benjamin.

"**What the—!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!**" Benjamin screams.

– o – o – o – o – o –

About an hour later, Professor Lee and some of his fellow scientists walk back to the room where the rock is…

Professor Lee asks one of the other professors, "**So, about the rock—?**"

"**It has a strange energy signature. What I do know is this: it's not the standard moon-rock that our explorers have been digging up!**" another scientist answers.

"**It could be worth billions!**" another scientist laughs.

"**We're scientists, not gold-diggers!**" Professor Lee explains.

"**Ah, here we are!**" the second professor alerts the others.

"**Right,**" Professor Lee enters the room…which appears to have no changes…nothing broken…nothing burned…nothing disturbed…

"**Ah, Professor Lee, where's your son?**" the third scientist asks.

"**I called my wife over to pick him up. He was getting bored, anyway,**" Professor Lee responds.

– o – o – o – o – o –

Back at his home, Benjamin is seen looking outside his bedroom window and is thinking about what had happened earlier.

"**That light was…**" Benjamin sighs.

"**Ku, forget it. It's not so important!**" Benjamin grabs the remote for the TV in his room and turns the TV on. Incidentally, it was set to some random news channel.

"**Breaking news! A group of armed robbers have broken into—! They appear to have a hostage! Tony, zoom in on the action!**" the reporter points to a bank, where one of the robbers appear to be holding a civilian at gunpoint.

"**Tell the police to leave now! Or we'll (bleep)ing kill this one!**" the robber yells.

"NEIMU A WISHI…" the same voice is heard again.

"_**A robbery? Hm? 'Name a wish'?**_" Benjamin thinks for a while, "_**I want to be a hero…I want people to look up to me and respect me…I want to be strong!**_"

"Well, that will do!" the voice sighs.

"**Hero?**" Benjamin says aloud and quickly notices the light enveloping him again, "**I want to be strong!**"

In the dazzling light, his clothes are replaced by a white sleeveless shirt and white pants…not so tight. A black belt with a compact showing the letter "P" appears over his shirt and binds itself on his waist. He turns around once as a pure white sleeveless coat appears on him…it follows his movement and stops when he stops. It appears to be longer than he is tall, yet it does not touch the ground…Strangely, it seems to just float a few inches above the ground. In the blink of an eye, one forgets to notice that his feet are quickly adorned with white shoes…black only on the bottom. He looks up and shows his palm ("stop" gesture)…Almost instantly, it is covered by black fingerless gloves…even his other hand. He turns once more and looks forward and yells, "**Eternal Blight!**"

He looks up around and notices his new attire, "**'Eternal Blight'? Huh? This power…I can stop the robbers with this!**"

He laughs but looks down to see that his feet are not touching the ground. At first, he's unfazed…but, "**WAAAH!!! I'm floating!**" (Thanks for stating the obvious…)

"**Okay, now, I'll make it there in record time!**" Blight quickly jumps off the window and flies off…in the wrong direction…

"**Damn it! The bank is not this way!**" he stops and makes a 165-degree pivot, before flying off again.

"_**Flying is so…wonderful…**_" Blight looks down on the people, as they gasp in shock and amazement.

"_**That's right! I'll save the day! Just keep your eyes glued to me!**_" Blight chuckles.

In just a matter of seconds, Blight is able to zip through and assess the situation…from above…unnoticed by anyone below.

"_**Perhaps, I can swoop down and take them all out?**_" Blight thinks before a critical thought comes to mind, "_**I don't have a weapon!**_"

"_**Maybe, I have other superpowers?**_" he thinks before he feels something in his hand. He looks at it and finds… "_**A book?!**_"

"_**What am I gonna do: bore them to death?!**_" Blight gets frustrated and opens the book. He is amazed at what he sees, "_**These are…from my book!**_"

In a second, he has the urge to reach for a glaive, but hesitates, until he hears a gunshot!

He looks down and sees one of the robbers yelling and still holding his hostage at gunpoint, "**YEAH! I'M GONNA (bleep)ING SHOOT HER, YA (bleep)ING COPS!!!**"

"_**No time!**_" he, to his surprise, grabs the glaive and pulls it OUT from the book. He quickly darts down and makes a quick swipe at the gun…cleaving it in two!

Everyone is surprised to witness such a scene: a boy dressed in white flies from the heavens to stop a robbery! The reporter, cameramen, and workers are definitely going to be promoted for capturing such a thing…

"_**Huh?**_" Blight opens his eyes to see what has happened. He noticed that the robber was caught off-guard and completely unarmed, "_**That's my chance!**_"

Blight kicks the robber…The force of the kick was strong enough for the robber to come crashing into the bank, through the glass doors!

"_**Strength was increased…**_" Blight smiles at the situation.

Before the police could make heads or tails of the situation, Blight flies into the bank and beats the other robbers out the bank…singlehandedly saving the day!

He flies outside and observes the apprehension of the robbers…then notices the news media heading towards him.

"**And so, the mayhem is over and the day is saved, thanks to this superhero adorn in white. Care to give us your comments? Or your name, first?**" the reporter holds her microphone to Blight.

"…**I…! I have to go! Sorry!**" Blight realizes the time and flies back home.

– o – o – o – o – o –

Around a minute later, he is able to reach his home before jumping up and down in joy. He takes his remote and turns his TV on to see if they were still talking about him.

"—**and there he was! He just flew from the sky and BAM! cut the gun and BOOM! kicked the guy and punched out all the others!**" a random witness explains.

Another witness moves to the camera and yells, "**He's like the modern day Superman!**"

The reporter starts explaining, "**Well, there you have it. The mysterious white knight came to us in an hour of need and saved us…but several questions remain: who is he? And where did he come from? And is he going to save us again? This is Emily Bridges reporting to you live at—**"

He turns the TV off, "_**Heh, I'll be the talk of the town soon…**_"

For a while, he was in his own little world…until he noticed that he was still in costume. He jumps up and yells, "**How do I turn back to me?!?**"

After a while, he looks at his belt and removes his compact. He opens it and studies the buttons. Being the curious fellow that he is, he presses one of the buttons. Instantly, the brilliant light envelops him again and strips him of his power…reverting him back to Benjamin. The only remnant of Blight is left in the form of the black belt he wore.

Benjamin sighs and thinks, "_**I have this power…No one can call me weak now!**_"

"**Benjamin! Your father wants to speak with you!**" Benjamin's mother called from downstairs.

"**Uh, coming!**" Benjamin responds, "_**What does he want?!**_"

– o – o – o – o – o –

"**Peach?** What's the matter?" a little boy asks his digital pet dog.

"Grr…Weird energy da wan!" Peach, the digital pet dog, growls towards the east, "Ken, there's weird **Chemical Z**-rays coming from there da wan!"

"The kitchen?" Ken, the boy, asks.

"No! Really, really far away da wan!" Peach explains.

"I wonder…what could it be…?" Ken looks out the window of the observatory.

– o – o – o – o – o –

"Ohohohoho…Just a little more, my prince! Just a little more…!" a voice laughs

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Hyper Blossom:** Next time, on Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!

**Powered Buttercup: **A strange energy is coming from the east?

**Rolling Bubbles:** We're at the East. So, maybe it's coming from the West?

**Powered Buttercup: **That's not what I meant!

**Hyper Blossom:** What is this weird energy?

**BBB:** Next Time!

**#2 Eternal Blight (sono ni)**

**Powered Buttercup: **Powerful **America**!

**Rolling Bubbles: ****Hope** and **Happy. Make you Smile!**

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Random Notes: Finally finished with the first chapter! Pressure from my extracurricular activities made me take a while to finish this!  
Anyway, it's here! Be happy!  
And yes, I know what "blight" means. Anyway, this may be a good story or bad, but stick with it...since the next update might be in a little over a month! Jya ne!**


	2. Eternal Blight sono ni

"**Hey, I'm Benjamin Lee, or Lee Zhengwu, if you want to call me that. Well, let me tell you something: One day while I was at NASA, I found this weird white moon-rock. Upon touching it, I was bestowed unbelievable powers…superpowers, actually. I plan to use my powers to be a hero…So, I stopped a bank robbery. Anyway, now I'm back to my room watching the news, and I get called out…Hmph…by my dad…What the heck could he want?!**"

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z**

**Does not belong to me!**

**Shades of Gray…**

**Belongs to me, okay?**

– o – o – o – o – o –

NOTE: "speaking"; "_thinking_"; "EMPHASIZING";  
"**assumed English**"; "assumed Japanese"; "ASSUMED ENGRISH"

– o – o – o – o – o –

**#2 Eternal Blight (Sono Ni)**

– o – o – o – o – o –

"**Yeah, Dad?**" Benjamin sighs, as he makes his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"**Benjamin…**" his father is sitting on one of the chairs of the kitchen table. He cleans his glasses and puts them back before his eyes. He sighs once then finally shows Benjamin what appears to be a test paper, "**What is this?!**"

Benjamin scoffs then gets philosophical, "**I'm not the professor…What does it look like, Dad?!**"

His father slams his fist on the table, "**Don't get philosophical with me, young man!!!**"

"**Hmph…**" Benjamin just crosses his arms.

"**A grade this low is unacceptable in this family!**" his father yells.

"…**I can always make up for it with the rest of the school year!**" Benjamin yells back.

"**What 'rest of the year'?! It's May!**" his father points out, "**Classes end next month!**"

"**And, in that month, I can make up for it!**" Benjamin yells back.

His father yells again, "**You have already stained yourself with a grade like this! How can you—?!**"

"**Why should you be concerned?!**" Benjamin snaps, "**That's my grade!**"

Silence…Both father and son were completely silent after the last string of words…

Coming from the living room, Benjamin's mother (oblivious to what they were talking about) walks in and asks, "**I have to make dinner soon…so…**"

"…**Benjamin…**" his father obviously tries his best to contain his anger.

"**What now?**" Benjamin scoffs.

"…**Go…to…your…room…**" his father continues to suppress his anger.

"…**I can do whatever I want! You're not the boss of me!**" Benjamin apparently doesn't know when to shut up.

The last comment finally makes his father snap. He slams his fist on the table by such force that…he ends up punching a hole through the wooden table, "**Benjamin Lee! GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!**"

"**Ku!**" Benjamin shouts.

"YU KAN JASUTO ESUKEIPU DISU… (**You can just escape this…**)" the voice tells Benjamin.

"_**That's right…! I should be able to do whatever I want! With this power I can do anything!**_" Benjamin grows an evil grin then barks, "**I'LL DO YOU ONE BETTER!!! I'M LEAVING!!!**"

"**WHAT!?!?!**" both parents are taken aback.

"**Later!**" Benjamin runs up the stairs and to his room.

Both parents try to run after him, but Benjamin quickly locks the door to his room.

"**Hmph…**" Benjamin takes a few clothes, then quickly takes the compact on his belt and activates the transformation by opening it and sliding his black ring through the compact…

"**Here it is…!**" Benjamin laughs maniacally.

He is quickly enveloped by darkness…His clothes are replaced by the same white sleeveless shirt and white pants that he wore as Eternal Blight…The black belt turns white and binds itself on his waist. He leads forward and a darker-than-black hooded coat with long sleeves materializes on him. Once he makes a pushing gesture, his hands are covered by white gloves. He turns once and does a thrust kick…which makes white shoes appear on his feet. He covers his eyes with his right arm, as if he were shielding himself from light. He raises his right hand to the sky, as if he were reaching for something, then black lighting falls to his hand, empowering him. He places his right hand before his face before finally moving it away dramatically and yelling, "Shin **Eternal Blight**! (True **Eternal Blight**!)"

"**This is my power…!**" Blight's voice sound a little different…almost as if he were possessed, "**And I shall do what I please…!**"

With that said, he flies out through the window and flies northwest…

"**I must go to a place where they won't find me…!**" Blight snickers as he continues flying.

– o – o – o – o – o –

Back at the Utonium Observatory, Peach, the digital pet, start barking like crazy.

"Peach, what's wrong?!" Ken picks him up.

"Kuro no chikara wan! (Black power wan!) There's too much wan!" Peach panics.

"Ken, what's wrong?" a man, who appears to be Ken's father, asks.

"**Papa**— I mean, **Utonium**-hakase, there's—" Ken tries to explain. (note: "hakase" means "professor")

"A powerful black **aura** wan! Powerful wan!" Peach panics again.

"Where is it originating?!" Utonium-hakase quickly goes to the main computer to access satellite cameras.

"The West wan! It's coming from the West wan!" Peach answers.

"Sortie the girls!" Utonium-hakase yells.

"**Powerpuff Z** da wan!" Peach yells.

– o – o – o – o – o –

At a certain middle school, there appears to be a class going on.

One certain girl has her long red hair tied into a long ponytail. She appears to be of average height for a fourteen-year-old. She wears a white shirt with long orange and red striped sleeves. She also wears a blue (jeans-material) miniskirt. Apparently, her pink eyes emanate a sense of a cheerful attitude.

Another girl, who sits behind the first, has her blonde hair tied into twirling twintails. She wears a white, long sleeved blouse, with a blue tie. The blouse is tucked under a miniskirt patterned with blue squares. The miniskirt has lace at the hem.

One last girl, who sits a bit diagonally behind and to the left of the second, keeps her hair short, and under a green cap. She wears a light brown high-collared shirt. Unlike the other two, she wears dark blue shorts, instead of a miniskirt. Other noticeable articles of clothing are her wristbands.

All three wear matching white belts with similar compacts…And at this point, the compacts start blinking and making a small noise.

All three girls get excited then nod to each other.

The redhead quickly raises her hand and tells the teacher, "Sensei, my stomach has a headache!"

The blonde does the same, "Sensei, my back has a toothache desu wa!"

The black haired one does the same, "And my head has tuberculosis!"

Their words baffle the teacher…and the rest of the class.

"Sensei, we're sick!" the three say and get up from their seats.

"I'm not sure about what's wrong, but just go to the infirmary, okay?" the baffled teacher sighs.

"Okay!" the three say before leaving the classroom.

Instead of going to the infirmary, they head up the stairs to the roof of the school.

– o – o – o – o – o –

Over the Pacific Ocean, Blight continues his flying…

"**This power…is mine…and mine…alone…!**" Blight laughs maniacally.

"**Hm?**" Blight feels another energy source, "**More power…! I shall make it mine…!**"

– o – o – o – o – o –

Over the skies of the Japanese city (Tokyo City, to be exact), the three girls appear to be flying. They now wear similar clothes…a dress with a miniskirt, a short vest, earrings, black fingerless gloves, and colored shoes. The redhead's costume is mainly pink/red; the blonde's is light blue; and the black haired one's is green.

"Hey, **Blossom**, what did **Utonium**-hakase tell us, again?" the green one asks the pink one.

"**Buttercup**, he said that the Black **Aura** was coming from out from the West!" the pink one, Blossom, explains.

"I wonder how can there still be so much Black **Aura** left…especially after we had defeated Kare (Him)…" the green one, Buttercup, wonders.

"…Ugh…can you feel it?" the blue one grows concerned.

"**Bubbles?**" Blossom turns to the blue one.

"I think the **Monster** is really coming to us…" the blue one, Bubbles, explains.

"…Yeah, I can feel it, too…" Buttercup grows concerned.

– o – o – o – o – o –

Still over the Pacific Ocean, Blight finally sees land.

"**Is this where I shall begin my life anew?**" Blight snickers.

"Look! Over there!" Blossom points at Blight, "That huge Black **Aura** makes it so obvious!"

"There's so much power just flowing out of him…!" Buttercup comments.

"Hey, you there! Are you planning to attack the city?" Blossom points at him, "If you are, then you've got another thing coming!"

The three girls pose as they yell their battle cry: "Tatakau Ai no (Fighting (for) Love) **Science Legend,** **Powerpuff Girls Z**!"

"…Chikara (Power)…?" Blight stares at the three girls, as they fly closer to him, then he drops his book of weapons into the ocean, "…Ima ni (Now)…sono chikara wa (that power)…oresama no mono (is mine)…!"

"What did he say?!" Bubbles asks.

"…Shine (Die)…" Blight makes a sinister grin then raises his right hand…Instantly, a giant ice spike rises from the ocean under the girls! "…Sakana wo karu toki ni tsukatta n desu (This was used while catching fish)…"

All three girls get out of the way just in time, "Wha!!!"

"This guy doesn't want to talk!" Blossom, brandishing a yo-yo, comments.

"Why does he even want to fight?" Bubbles, brandishing a giant bubble wand, asks.

"…Ku…" Blight scoffs, as he does so, the ice spike descends back into the ocean.

"Then let's take him down!" Buttercup, with a giant Daruma Otoshi hammer on hand, flies to Blight for an attack.

"Kudaran yo (It's useless)…!" Blight raises his right hand and summons the ice spike to hit Buttercup.

"Omae mo kudaran yo! (You're useless, too!)" Buttercup avoids the ice spike completely and accelerates more and more towards Blight.

"…Kudaran yo (It's useless)…!" Blight raises both his hands…quickly making the ice spike descend and ascend under Buttercup…it continues rising and falling so quickly that it's impossible to go to him without getting stabbed.

"Nani yo! (What the—!)" Buttercup backs up quickly but the ice spike seem to follow her.

"Bubbles, we have to help her!" Blossom orders the advance, as well.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles waves her bubble wand twice to summon several bubbles to attack (or, actually, distract) Blight.

"…Baka me (Foolish)…!" Blight has ice spike to burst all of the individual bubbles. It ascends and descends at such a fast pace, that…the sight could really…

Buttercup points at what had happened, "Those bubbles could have been us!"

"Wait!" Blossom gets an idea, "If we can attack him directly, we'll have a chance!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious…" Buttercup comments un-amusedly.

"I think she means that if we protect the one that's going to attack, we can attack him directly…" Bubbles explains.

"Exactly!" Blossom replies.

"When did Blossom say that?!" Buttercup yells.

"Okay, I'll attack that guy, while you guys cover me," Blossom volunteers for the attack.

"Okay!" the other two Girls agree.

"Now then—" Blossom gets ready to charge at Blight…but, "Where did he go?"

"There he is!" Buttercup points towards the shore.

Indeed, Blight had flown closer to the shore, while the girls were planning…Rude…

The girls are dumbfounded.

"…AH!!! I'll go attack now!" Blossom rushes to Blight.

"Got it!" Bubbles follows her.

"That guy's pissed me off!" Buttercup is apparently ready to smash Blight's face in.

"…Mata? (…Again?)" Blight turns around and summons another ice spike to attack Blossom.

"Buttercup!" Blossom calls for cover.

"Got it! Kid, you've pissed me off! _Since it's just ice, I should be able to shatter it with a simple…_" Buttercup spins into a tornado using her hammer to smash the ice spike, "…**HURRICANE LUTZ**!!!"

"Good job…?!" Blossom congratulates Buttercup, a little too early.

Upon hitting the ice spike with her hammer, Buttercup…couldn't break it, "What gives?! This isn't ice!!!"

"…**Lance of Rojeref**…" Blight snickers, as the lance quickly descends back into the ocean, "…korose (kill them)…"

Upon saying so, Blight points to Blossom…and the GIGANTIC blue lance strikes.

"**Balloon Catcher**!" Bubbles waves her bubble wand once to summon a HUGE bubble to try catching the lance…saving Blossom.

"Thanks, Bubbles!" Blossom waves to Bubbles.

"…How impertinent…" Blight scoffs as the lance is being raised from the sea…and…it's EXTREMELY HUGE AND LONG…

"I…REALLY don't want to get hit by that…" Blossom comments.

"Oh, no!" Bubbles notices, "**Balloon Catcher** can't hold it!"

"What?!" Blossom and Buttercup yell simultaneously.

"While he can't attack…" Bubbles tries to explain, "…let's attack him!"

"Go!" Blossom yells, as they all charge towards Blight.

"…Kudaran yo (It's useless)…" Blight snaps his fingers…and the Lance of Rojeref disappears!

"The lance—!" Bubbles tells the others.

"Where—?" Buttercup yells.

"Huh?" Blossom quickly notices that Blight is holding a book.

"…**Sword of Uresu**…" Blight slowly pulls out…an EXTREMELY HUGE LONGSWORD from his book!!! (Like seven times longer than he is tall!!!)

"Wh—What?!" Blossom is taken aback by the sight.

"So that's how he does it," Bubbles comments.

"Come on! Let's take him down! That sword should be too heavy for him to strike!" Buttercup rushes at Blight.

"Got it! **Apple Pie Shoot!**" Blossom takes advantage of her distance attacks by using her yo-yo to strike.

"…Kudaran yo (It's useless)…" Blight uses his sword to block the attack.

"**Bubble Poyon!** Ei!" Bubbles swings her bubble wand and sends a giant bubble to hit Blight.

"…Yowai (Weak)…" Blight cuts the bubble.

"**Swing Sonic!!!**" Buttercup sends a green energy blast from her hammer to hit Blight.

"…Dekinai (You can't do it)…" Blight negates the blast by a simple swipe of his sword.

"Darn it! He keeps canceling out our attacks!" Buttercup gets frustrated.

"Combination attack?" Blossom suggests.

"Overkill version!" Buttercup adds.

"Let's do it?" Bubbles asks.

"…Gu…" Blight bends forward, "…Naze (Why)…Ima (Now)…?!"

"Hey, check that out!" Blossom points at Blight.

"Huh?" the other girls watch, as Blight's sword disappears.

"……Kisamara no (Your)…" Blight opens the book and summons a whirlwind and disappears…leaving with an echo, "…kachi (victory)…I will return for your powers…"

"Wh—What was that?!" Blossom yells angrily.

"Starting a fight then running away? What a coward!" Buttercup taunts.

"He seems to be after our power…" Bubbles comments about what he had said earlier.

"…But…what bugs me is…why he ran away…" Blossom considers.

After a while of thinking, Bubbles reminds the others, "We should get back to class before Sensei forces us to do more assignments!"

"WA!" Blossom remembers, "Yeah, that new sensei is way too strict!"

"And I thought first year middle school was annoying…but…second year with that Todoh-sensei is way too much!" Buttercup comments.

"Which Todoh-sensei— the ojisan (in this case, 'middle-aged man') or the oneesan (in this case, 'young woman')?" Bubbles asks.

"That jiji (rude form: 'old man')!" Blossom yells.

"Anyway, let's continue this conversation while we fly back to school," Bubbles suggests.

"Yeah, we have to go back…" Buttercup sighs, "…even if we don't want to…"

The three Girls fly back to the middle school…

– o – o – o – o – o –

Blight reappears at the penthouse of a five-star hotel.

He looks around, "…This shall be good enough!"

He opens his book and blows Black Spores all over the area…consuming the room. Everything in the room turns black then regain their normal colors…almost as if nothing had changed.

"…The prince will be right at home…" Blight laughs…and collapses on the bed…

– o – o – o – o – o –

(VOICE ONLY)

"…Hm? He escaped?" Utonium-hakase responds to a call from the Girls.

"Yeah, he just disappeared in some weird wind…" Blossom explains.

"That coward! He picked a fight with us then ran away!" Buttercup growls.

"What about his Black **Aura**? How big was it?" Utonium-hakase asks.

"…HUGE!!! Like so…so…huge!" Blossom emphasizes it a little too much.

"Actually…it was a little scary desu wa…" Bubbles explains, "…especially those huge weapons desu wa…"

"Huge weapons?" Ken asks.

"Yeah, the sword and the lance were extremely long!" Buttercup yells.

"We'll figure out a way to defeat him…So just don't do anything rash, Girls," Utonium-hakase explains.

"Got it!" the Girls agree.

– o – o – o – o – o –

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!! The prince unlocked so much power on the day I released him!" a voice laughs.

"I'll just have to keep those **Powerpuff Girls Z** from finding out who he is…" the voice snickers.

"…Hm? I know…This is perfect!!! OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" the voice laughs again.

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Hyper Blossom:** Next time on **Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z**!

**Rolling Bubbles:** There's a transfer student!

**Powered Buttercup:** And he's so annoying!

**Hyper Blossom:** Really? I think he's interesting, since he's a Chuugokujin (Chinese person)…

**Eternal Blight:** Next time…

**#3 An Abnormal School Day!**

**Hyper Blossom:** Go, Chuugoku (China)!

**Rolling Bubbles:** **Hope** and **happy**. **Make you smile!**

– o – o – o – o – o –

**Review Responses:  
****An anonymous review…too much of a complement, but thanks, face-person…**

**Random Notes:  
****This…took a lot longer to finish than I thought…  
****But, on the upside, I've done it! Benjamin's now in Japan!  
****As for the names of Shin Eternal Blight's moves, they are based on the names of demons spelled and pronounced backwards in Japanese. (I ripped off Asura from Samurai Spirits…!)  
****I'll be on a two month hiatus, since I won't be anywhere near a computer for about two months!  
****Once I'm back, I'll work on the final chapter of DT! Bye-ni!**


End file.
